The Pimpsons
by Yunaman
Summary: What if George Jetson was a pimp? In this story he is just that and must find a way to get Spacely to return him the loan he gave Spacely.


The Pimpsons

Theme Song:  
Meet George Pimpson! *George smokes a cigar*  
His gimpboy Elroy! *Elroy is sent to BDSM camp*  
Bottom bitch Judy! *Judy is sent to the freeway*  
Jane his hoe! *Jane takes out her wallet and takes out a bill from it. She points it towards George. He takes the wallet with the rest of the money and slaps her. She then leaves the car*

AT THE MALL

Mr. Spacely was wandering the mall on the moving floors looking aound rather nervously. The sweat dripped from his bald head and covered his face in the secretion. He was currently in his lunch brake and as such had nothing to do at his workplace so he came to the mall. Or perhaps he came here with another motive? Who can say? He looked around and found a nearby gambling place.

''Perfect! Just the place I'm looking for.'' He said to himself and quickly head towards that establishment.

Just as he was about to walk inside he saw the window on the place next to the mini-casino. It showed a world of silk and pleasure, where semi-naked women in provocative poses were being exhibited. His dick started to tremble at the sight.

''No, I can't. I have to do this! I don't have any time.'' Spacely whimpered.

The girls looked towards him and blew a listfilled kiss at him. Spacely dick soared as he turned towards the window. ''Maybe once can't hurt.'' He said to himself.

Out of the door next to the window came out two women. Upon closer inspection it was Jane and Judy jetson. Jane wore a green lacy silk corset with black highlights,  
dark green high heel boots and green stockings. She also had green elbow lenght gloves. Judy was dressed like a playboy bunny with the typical black suit, black stockings,  
red high heels and white bunny ears. Both of them looked seductively as they went next to spacely and lifted his arms and sholders around themselves.

''Hey, Mr. Spacely! Looking for a good time?'' Judy said.

''Maybe I can spare some time for you ladies.'' He said.

''Follow us!'' They giggled and pointed towards the door they came in from and entered.

He followed them. Inside the room was adorned in silk and a lot of different faux-french furniture. This was an Amsterdamian prostitute house, which housed the two Jetson women who worked her during the day and sometimes the night. Mr. Spacely sat on the enormous couch, which was the central focal point of the room and relaxed as thw two unzipped his pants and started to suck his now erect little Spacely. Said little Spacely was not small like the diminutive CEO of Spacely Sprockets. It sprouted proudly 10 inches of dick meat as the two girls stared in awe at the sheer size and girth of the Spacely's space phallus.

''Jumping Jupiter! It's so big!'' Judy exclaimed.

''In Saturn's name that's big.'' Jane said and started to suck the big dick.

''Wait for me, mother.'' Judy said and started to play with Spacely's balls using her mouth.

Both of them stimulated Cosmo's dick, which made him reach the spacey heavens of the universe and fall back into his feet to feel the pleasure once more. He put his hands over the two women's hands as he enjoyed the feeling of being sucked by the two Jetson women. His mind was in the clouds. Jane licked the tip of his dick and let her tongue move downwards the shaft. Judy's mouth and tongue moved in reverse of her mothers and reached Spacely's glands, which she masaged carringly with her tongue like a goddess.

''Oh yeah! Keep going!'' Spacely moaned as he received the full pleasure of being sucked off. He was close to coming, but just as his body adjusted for the shooting of the semen and incoming money shot, the door slammed open. It was George Jetson. He wore a purple coat made out of gorilla skin, several gold bling necklaces around his neck, 5 rings on each han, purple pants, golden sneekers and a purple pimp hat with a feather. He brandished a pimp cane with a small lion on the handle. Spacely looked at him and the immense shock of George's appearance made his dick go limp. The limpification displeased greatly Judy and Jane. Both turned around to see what caused it and saw their father and husband respectively looking down on Spacely with a face of diappointment and pure anger.

''Where's my money, Spacely? Where's the money I loaned you? Where the FUCK IS IT?'' George started yelling and shoved the cain in Spacely's naval causing him great pain.

''I was just gonna go get it. If you just leave me for a moment, I'll go to the casino and ge...'' Spacely was interupted by another one of George's hits with the cain.

''Too late.'' George said bluntly. The girls gasped.

''Nooo! Give me another chance! I promise I'll return you the money. I'll even return it in double and even triple.''

''I wish you could Spacely. I wish you could.'' George then took out a gun and blew Mr. Spacely's brains out. The sound of the gun shot echoed to the mall as the people heard it and started running and scattering in fear. George then picked up Jane's hand in his hand and said:''Now we leave, my bitches!'' And then left trampling Spacely's dead corpse.

AT THE JETSONS'S LUXIRIOUS APPARTEMENT

George was sitting on his ergonomic and dirty lion skin couch in his slippers, pimp hat and pimp coat. He was also wearing all of his bling. He stood there watching tv,  
snorting cocaine from Judy's hand and drinking beer, while getting a blowjob from both Jane and Rosy. Rosy was now remodeled with a new hotter and younger robot body and was also one of George's hookers. Next to them Elroy was playing with his sex slaves by having Astro fuck them with a spiky plastic condom on his dick. Elroy was dressed in a sleeveless leather gimp outfit.

A ring on the door bell could be heard. ''Enter!'' George said while point at his balls to ensure the girls gave him a proper blowjob there as well.

Henry the Jetsons's repairman and gigolo who also worked for George entered. He was wearing the gayest T-shirt in existence, which was tied in a knot. He was gayer than a pride parade in Stockholm. He wasn't really gay though. Or was he? It varies by episode.

''Well, did you find out, Henry?'' George interrogated.

''Yes. Stella will be home tonight. She has just come back from some PTA meeting on Titania.'' Orbit reported.

''Excellent. It's just time to strike. Even if Spacely is dead I'll get my money back from Stella. Also, suck harder for fuck's sake.'' George yelled and started laughing manialically.

''Yes, dear.'' Jane said.

''Yes, Mr.J!'' Rosy said.

''Elroy, you're coming with me. Once I've dealt with Stella. You'll get what's left of her.''

''Thanks, dad.''

LATE AT NIGHT AT MR. SPACELY'S APPARTEMENT BUILDING IN THE BRONX

Stella was lieing in bed in her slutty pjs, while a mysterious man entered her bedroom in the dark. Said man was... Cogswell.

''Cogswell! Thank you for coming here. Now that Cosmo's dead our love can finally be!'' She said and they started to make out in the bed. The sweat spread everywhere as the two fat lipid filled bodies mixed in corporal lust.

''I want you to do it, Stella.'' Cogswell said.

''Really?''

''Yes, really.''

''Ok.''

After some time to go and dress, Stella returned dressed in latex like a dominatrix with a copy of ''Venus in Furs'' and ''50 Shades of Grey''. She also had a strap-on and a box filled with dildos.

''Oh yeah, baby! Do me!'' Cogswell said estatically as Stella started to penetrate his small pale fat ass. But before anything lewder could happen, the door busted opened and entered George Jetsons, his son Elroy and Astro with a dog boner.

''Hold it, right there, fat people engaging in sexual activity! I want my money!''

''But Cosmo's dead. His debt is done. I'm sorry, but I have nothing to do with the money. Our marriage was falling apart anyway. We even slept in separate rooms.'' Stella explained.

''I know. But debt transferes. You should know that. NOW ELROY!''

And with that Elroy wipped both Stella and Cogswell with his trusty thorny whip. Both winced in pain and fell on the bed.

''Don't do this, George! I can give you the money. I have just the sum in my purse. Its in the living room.''

''Oh! I thought this would be fun. Guess, we have to make it fun regardless.'' George then ordered Elroy to strike them with the whip once more, shich he did and it was very painfull this time too.

Astro then jumped on the bed just behind Stella as she had fallen on her fours. His dog dick pressed eagerly against her vagina, without actually penetrating it.

''Astro, stay!'' Elroy ordered. ''Now I'll show you who the better dominator is. It's me by the way.'' Elroy wipped her a few times until her back was scarred with semi-bloody striae.

''Why are you doing this? I told you I'd give you the money.'' Stella begged.

''House pollicy.'' George chuckled. His lips wiggled as a tapeworm in someone's intetsines.

''Hey, dad! Do you think she can take the knot?'' Elroy asked with a sadistic smile with could be seen behind his gimpmask as he had unzipped the mouth zipper.

''I don't know. Maybe we should tryand see.''

''If you want to, Dad.'' Elroy then did some hand gestures, which made Astro shove all 9 inches (Elroy feeds him viagra regularly) of his dog wiener along with his balls into her clammy vagina. Stella tried to escape but found that Astro's dick was firmly stuck in her pouch as he trusted and howled at the moon. The thrusts were so violent and fast that it made Stella colapse onto Cogswell and shove her strap-on up his ass with the remaining of Astro's speed, which assaulted his prostate and especially his prostatic utricle with great ferocity.

The pain and pleasure was great, but luckily Cogswell had a very wide asshole and as such Stella's strap-on was not stuck in his rectum. This gave him the opportunity to escape. He quickly slided from under her and fell on the floor butt naked. He then tried to made a run for it towards the wall, but George intercepted him and shot him in the foot.

''MY FOOT!'' Gogswell yelled.

George shot four more bullets at Cogswell. One missed, another ricocheted from the wall, one hit him in the abdomen and the other directly into his pineal gland passing to many sections of the brain and killed him on the spot. The ricocheted bullet entered Stella's mouth as she was moaning, passed through the pharynx and lodged exactly in her heart killing her. As she died she orgasmed and vaginafarted, the fart resonated through her vagina forcing the cum that Astro was excriting to shootback like a projectile and uncloged the vagina from the knot. The force of the dog semen forced Astro back. He hit and broke a mirror and fell onto one of her anal beads, which logged itself deep inside him and scared him into throwing himself off the window to his death.

''Astro! What the hell, Dad?'' Elroy yelled.

''Don't worry, son. We can clone him.''

Both then went into the living room, where Stella's purse was. George opened it and saw the mony inside. It was much more then he had lended to Spacely. He took the bag as played with the money as he and Elroy exited onto the basal floor of the sky high appartement building. He then took a lighter and set the bag with the money on fire.

''Why did you do that, Dad?''

''I never needed the money.'' George laughed.

Suddenly he was attacked by a horde of robot rapists who sodomized him violently and in the heat of the rape they all threw themsleves out of the edge of the complex.  
They fell for some time, until they all splattered on the ground among the underlying ruins. Kyle Reese walked next to the carcass of George and the broken rape machines and said: ''ANother victim to skynet. At least this one managed to take out fifty of them. He died as a Hero and as such we shall revere him.''

FIN 


End file.
